For example, vehicle information relating to a vehicle such as the speed, the fuel, etc., of the vehicle is presented to a driver by various meters, numerals, etc.
On the other hand, head-up displays (HUDs) are being developed to display the vehicle information by projection onto the windshield to allow simultaneous visual confirmation of the external environment information and the display information. For example, JP-A 2006-284458 (Kokai) discusses technology to display an arrow of a moving image in a windshield display inside the visual field of the driver to indicate the direction for the vehicle to travel.
If the vehicle information can be easily ascertained by viewing the display of the vehicle information while viewing the external environment information when operating the vehicle, safer and more efficient operations of the vehicle can be possible.
However, conventional display apparatuses often display the information of the vehicle using character information such as numerals and the like, scales, designated shapes, etc., which are insufficient to easily ascertain the vehicle information. Thus, it is desirable to realize technology that enables easy recognition of the state of an operated apparatus such as a vehicle (a moving body), etc., while operating the operated apparatus.